


行船

by SississiS



Category: Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Summary: 写到一半发现文里带上了恨来恨去的冒味……五黑框害人不浅啊！
Relationships: Mark Antony/Octavius Caesar
Kudos: 3





	行船

刚刚他还和这位政治同盟者并排靠在长椅上接受致意，眨眼间安东尼仿佛要用舔吻撕开年轻人的胸膛咬出通红的心脏，屋大维的腰止不住模拟承载丰产麦穗的麦秆一般向后弯意欲逃离，丝绸被单从政治同盟的指缝流过他的背脊，他被意料之外的快感折磨得又吐出一声喘息，此后再未能隐藏。  
他正和安东尼做爱。男人的体毛灼烧他的掌心，很快丝绸为它们送去清凉——屋大维垮在腰上红白相间的长袍被用作捆缚强行反剪的双手的材料，他颠簸着，试图驯服骑乘的烈马——安东尼比马更野，皮毛油光水滑鼻息炽热，肌肉线条流畅丰满，当他脱下tunica外的托加，希腊的雕塑家们都怀疑裙下露出一半的大腿是华美无匹的大理石。彼时彼刻屋大维摸过一匹黑马的脉搏，血管在祭司的手下突突跳动，正如此时此刻他咬上安东尼的颈动脉，舌尖感受到的那样。

欢愉折磨他——他想吐，他很晕——他像一尾退潮时走慢的鱼，几乎溺亡于空气。眼前一片黑暗，安东尼换了何种姿势，竟能让他如浮大海如在云端？满足的叹息从喉间迸散，腥咸的味道灌进鼻腔，血？汗？精液？火药？全然失控的感觉让他兴奋，四肢百骸涌动燃烧的激情，屋大维惊异地发现自己从未如此渴望过与安东尼在角斗场兵戎相见。

我想杀了他，屋大维和未来的敌人接吻，舌尖如愿以偿品到吃痛的咆哮与血丝的甘甜。我想拥有他，我想毁灭他。恶狠狠想着刑罚手段的维纳斯后代，正被压在强健的肩膀下接受酒神祭司的祝福。安东尼以舌卷去了他鬓边的汗珠，指尖揉搓执政官的胸脯。一些杂乱的吻在单薄的背上振翅高飞，屋大维因此目眩神迷，他伸出手抓皱了什么……虽然屋大维强迫自己相信覆上手背与他十指相扣的手是假象错觉，可他扭过头实在不禁满足于发现安东尼的双眼同样杀意迸溅，怨怼之情并不逊色于自己。

起初是沉沉的细碎笑声，接着是放声大笑，屋大维敢肯定安东尼听懂了，否则难以解释他抱起自己的小腿放在肩上开始冲刺，每一次都磨过前列腺，叫屋大维求死不得。

他卡在爱欲的火狱和权力的冰山夹缝里动弹不得，阿格里帕的声音穿透甲板将他砸回亚克兴又强行拽起汗涔涔的脊背——

恨与高潮何其类似，强烈感情猛地释放过后是长久的虚无。屋大维放任身躯砸回小床，胜利让他乏力虚脱。活捉安东尼的冲动驱使他抖擞精神之后再度失望的那段时间足以使酸涩葡萄汁发酵为铅杯中醇厚香甜的美酒。所以，当罗马的和平到来时，为了赠与仇敌一份合适的礼物——分量须与他的恶毒行径相得益彰，心胸宽广的奥古斯都不仅选择拥有八月，还禁止安东尼氏族之人以Marcus为名。

**Author's Note:**

> 写到一半发现文里带上了恨来恨去的冒味……五黑框害人不浅啊！


End file.
